iGo To Sam's: an iDate Sam & Freddie continuation
by mycarlydotcom
Summary: As the title states, this is a continuation of the iCarly episode iDate Sam & Freddie. If you recall, the episode ends with Carly fustrated that Sam & Freddie are constantly using her to settle their problems. This fic follows up what happens between Sam & Freddie after Carly leaves. Will Sam open up to Freddie?


**Title:** _iGo To Sam's: an "iDate Sam & Freddie" continuation_

**Synopsis****_: _**_As the title states, this is a continuation of the iCarly episode iDate Sam & Freddie. If you recall, the episode ends with Carly fustrated that Sam & Freddie are constantly using her to settle their problems. This fic follows up what happens between Sam & Freddie after Carly leaves._

_-I may choose to add more to this, but idk yet._

**Part 1: "Come in for a bit…**"

After their dinner date at Pini's didn't go so well, Sam and Freddie decided to call it a night.

"Great, now we upset Carly because we can't stop fighting." Freddie said.

"Yeah…and she took our lasagna!"

"Sam!"

"What!?"

"Who cares about the lasagna?!"

"I do! That was good stuff!"

"Okay, okay! Let's not start another argument. Maybe we should call it a night."

"..."

"..."

"Maybe so, let's get out of here."

"Alright then, I'll walk you home."

They managed to have a peaceful walk to Sam's house, not one argument. It was quite nice actually, especially after the date itself didn't go so well. Out front of Sam's place, they prepared to say goodnight to each other.

"Sorry tonight didn't turn out so well…"

"Don't worry about it Fredbag…though it was your fault."

"How was it my!..."

"Calm down!...That was a joke."

"Oh…sorry."

"…"

"…"

"So, I guess this goodnight." Freddie said reluctantly.

Sam didn't really want him to go just yet. She was actually starting to enjoy the night on the walk home. Should she invite him in? She thought about it, but didn't really like the idea of him being in her house. With her mom home, and her house not being the nicest, she was afraid of what he might think. But despite the possible embarrassment of her not so lavish house, she opted to invite him in anyway.

"I guess…or you could…"

Freddie raised an eyebrow.

"Come in for a bit…"

Freddie was caught off guard by the offer. Knowing that Sam's living conditions weren't the best, at least from what he has heard, he was surprised that she invited him in.

"You want me to come in?"

"You don't have too if you don't want!" she said, worried that he didn't want to take her up on the offer.

"Oh no, I'd love too."

"..."

"..."

"You sure?..."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Okay…but I'm warning you now, my mom is home, and my house isn't the nicest."

"I don't care, I just want to hang out a little longer."

Sam smiled, "Alright then, c'mon."

She grabbed him by the hand and brought him inside…

**Part 2: "She does exist**"

Freddie took a few glances around, it wasn't as bad as she made it out to be. With the exception of a bit of clutter, Sam's house was actually pretty nice.

"Well…here we are."

"It's not as bad as you make it out to be" he said smiling.

"Well this is a good day, looks like my mom actually cleaned a bit."

"So, where is your mom anyway?"

"Idk, let me check…MOM!"

"…"

"What Sam?!" echoed from upstairs.

"I'm home, and I've got some company."

"Who is it?"

To her dismay, here came Sam's mom down the stairs to greet her guest.

"Oh Freddie! How're you doing?"

"Hi Mrs. Puckett, I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm feeling great!"

"Good, good!"

"Yeah, ya know I just got laser hair removal…"

"Alright! See ya later mom! We're going up to my room" Sam interrupted. She quickly broke up the conversation, afraid her mother might embarrass her if she kept talking to him.

"You two behave!"

"Mom be quiet!"

She guided Freddie by his hand upstairs and through the hallway until they reached the back room.

"Here's my room, c'mon."

She opened the door for him and let him in. Much like he thought about downstairs, her room wasn't that bad either. Sam was clearly an unorganized girl, as clothes and other items were scattered all over; but, her room was rather nice compared to what she had made it out to be. She had a bed, a desk, she even had a small flat screen TV.

"Sorry about my mom."

"Don't worry about it. She didn't seem too bad anyway."

"Yeah well…like I said, today is a good day."

"Right, right."

"You can take a seat on my bed if you want. Here, let me move that stuff for ya." Sam brushed a pile of clothes off the edge of her bed.

"Thanks."

There was a bit of awkwardness between them, as this whole situation was new to them. It was the typical boy and girl alone in a room kind of tension.

"So…uh, you want to watch some TV or something?"

"Uh, sure why not."

"Here's the remote. Why don't you find something to watch, and I'll go make some popcorn for us?"

"Alright."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

Sam left the room as Freddie switched on the TV. To be honest, he was pretty impressed…her house wasn't bad at all, her mom didn't seem too crazy, and she even offered popcorn. With the way she often made things out to be, you'd think there would be no food in her house ever.

Waiting for Sam to come back, Freddie flipped through the channels, nothing he was too interested in. He found his eyes wandering around the room until they met with the nightstand beside the bed. It was littered with magazines, makeup, and anything else you could cram on to a nightstand. One item in particular caught his attention. He noticed a picture frame towards the back of the nightstand, propped up against the wall. Freddie picked up the frame off the nightstand and found the photo quite interesting. Why so interesting? Well, it was a photo of Sam and another girl that looked just like her...Melanie. The bottom of the frame read…"sisters", with hearts on both ends of the word.

"So she is real…how bout that."

Other than finally realizing Melanie is indeed real, he was surprised to see that Sam actually keeps a picture of them together. She never really seemed like the kind of person to care about having sentimental things like that.

"Having fun snooping, Fredbag?"

He turned around to see Sam with a bowl of popcorn, she caught him looking at the photo.

"Huh!...Oh! I was just…"

"Looking through my chiz?..." she finished his sentence for him

"Uhhh...no! I was just...I"

"Just quit snooping! Can't I trust my own boyfriend not to go through my things?!"

"I'm sorry! I just saw the photo sitting there so I looked at it. I wasn't trying to snoop…"

"Just put it down, okay?"

Freddie did so, he didn't want to anger her any more.

"Sam, I don't want to fight again…I'm sorry."

"Yeah whatever…"

He couldn't help but think he had hit an emotional nerve by looking at the photo. The situation was delicate, but his curiosity was getting the best of him…so he cautiously asked about it.

"Sam…"

"What?!..."

"So, that's you and Melanie, huh?"

"Yeah…what about it?"

"Just asking if that's who it was…Guess I was wrong, she does exist." Freddie said jokingly, attempting to lighten the situation.

"I told you she did."

"Well I've never seen you two together before, that picture is the first time."

"…"

"So, are you guys close?"

"What do you mean? Close?! She gets on my nerves. She's a goody good. Everyone likes her. Little miss perfect!...We couldn't be more opposite if we tried."

Freddie noticed her defensiveness, how she avoided answering the question. She's obviously very touchy when it comes to these things; but, he already knew that, he was just trying to get her to open up a bit. Attempting to hit a nerve with her again, he spewed back a comparison at her…

"Kinda like us?"

"What?"

"You and me…we're incredibly opposite."

"What are you getting at Benson?!"

She was getting really defensive. Freddie thought to himself that maybe he should pull back a bit.

"Sam relax…I'm just talking to you."

"I am relaxed!"

Freddie gave her a look like "you call that relaxed?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?!"

"Look, I'm sorry I asked about the picture. I was just curious, and I didn't mean to be a snoop."

"…"

Sam rolled her eyes.

"So why don't we just watch TV like we were gonna."

She let out a deep breath, "Okay."

She placed the bowl of popcorn on the nightstand, climbed on the bed and began fixing the pillows. Once she got them situated to where they could lay and watch TV together, she laid down and looked at Freddie, he was still sitting on the edge of the bed.

"So are you gonna be a nub and stay over there on the edge, or are you gonna come lay with your girlfriend?..."

"Well I wasn't sure if you were mad at me or not."

"I'm not mad, just get over here!"

Freddie kicked his shoes off, and climbed over towards her. She snuggled up close to him, and said "Pass me the popcorn Fredbag."

As he reached over for it, he couldn't help but think to himself, "wow, I'm lying in bed with Sam Puckett...in her room". The mere thought of that scenario would've sounded insane to him a few years. He smiled to himself thinking about how things worked out this way.

"Here." He handed her the popcorn.

Freddie still couldn't help but wonder why she got so defensive when he asked about Melanie…but wonder was all he could do for now, he didn't want upset her more.

**Part 3: "I'll remember to forget"**

Freddie's sleepy eyes cracked open slightly as he laid on his side, he felt a hand on his cheek. He must have dosed off he thought. Once he was awake enough to process things, he could slightly see the blonde hair that laid across from him in the dark room.

"Sam?..."

"Hey Fredbag."

"Was I asleep?"

"Yep, you've been out for a few hours."

"Oh man…what time is it?"

"Almost 1:00am"

"Oh no! My mom is probably!..."

"Don't worry, I called Spencer, he's got it covered."

"How?..."

"Your mom thinks you're spending the night at his place, with him and Gibby, and she thinks Carly is here with me. He told her it was a guy's night, you just gotta make sure you get to Spencer's in the morning before she wakes up."

"Phew...so you don't mind me staying here tonight?"

"I wouldn't have asked Spencer to cover for you if I didn't want you here…"

Freddie cracked a smile on his still half asleep face.

"It's just nice having someone else besides my mom around, ya know."

"C'mon, I think your mom cares about you Sam."

"I know she does, but she's still not the best company…and with my sister never home, it gets lonely sometimes."

"I thought you said Melanie gets on your nerves?..."

"She does, she's so perfect, and everybody thinks she's great, it irritates me…but she's still my sister."

"..."

"..."

One of the last things Freddie remembered before he fell asleep was wondering why Sam was so defensive when he asked about Melanie earlier. Should he dare ask Sam again? She did seem a little more vulnerable and willing to talk in this moment...

"So you guys are close?"

"..."

"..."

"I hope she doesn't get mad again" Freddie thought to himself.

"..."

"..."

"Well the rest of our family is pretty odd, so all we really have is each other. She annoys me, I annoy her, but we're always there for each other when we need each other…I guess it's a love-hate kinda thing."

"Kinda like us?..."

Sam smiled, "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"..."

"Sorry I freaked out on you when asked me about her earlier. It's just very personal, ya know…"

"I get it, and it was brave of you to tell me now."

"Yeah well…maybe I'm just hoping you're too tired to remember it, and that you'll forget all this nubby feelings talk in the morning."

"Don't worry, I'll remember to forget" he wittily said.

That made Sam smile, but she quickly buried her face into his chest to hide it.

"…get off rrr mrrr…" Sam mumbled into his chest.

"What?"

"I said get off your side, I'm not comfortable." She pushed his chest causing him to roll on to his back. With him on his back, she could use him as her own pillow.

She laid with her head on his chest and his arm around her. Picking her head up, she said…

"Tonight didn't turn out so bad after all, thanks Benson" she kissed his cheek and then went back to resting on his chest.


End file.
